Sometimes God can be like a selfish little brat
by kamishuu
Summary: "Sometimes God can be like a selfish little brat", this is what Kuroko Tetsuya told his current shadow Kagami Taiga, when the red head arrived at his door step carrying a baby. -Aokaga- rated T for future chapters, definitely not m-preg! New Chapter, Aomine & Kagami move to a new home!
1. A gift from God?

Hello! this is my first fan-fiction ever & English isn't my native language so you'll come up with bad grammar, I'm sorry! I hope you like my story!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A gift from God?**

_**Have I told you how much I love watching human kind's reactions? Well Right now I'm about to give two of my favorite humans the greatest gift of life... I wonder how they'll manage this situation.**_

It's 4am, there are unstoppable knocks at the front door of Kagami Taiga's apartment, Kagami just couldn't keep sleeping and throw a tantrum while stepping out of bed and walk to the door.

"_Tchhhh... WHO THE HELL IS IT AT THIS TIME?_" Kagami mumble while rubbing his red eyes, suddenly the knocks stopped.

He couldn't hear the loud knockings anymore so he thought that person was long gone, when he was about to get back to his room, the knockings started again; this time Kagami didn't yell or said anything he just opened the door as fast as he could to surprise the culprit, to his own surprise there wasn't anyone there, he rub the back of his head in confusion while closing the door. Then he noticed a big bulge on the floor without a second thought he removed the white fabric that was covering the sort of box or basket or whatever it was covering, deadpanned Kagami blink twice, he rubbed his eyes once again and the thing in the basket was still there; Kagami closed his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose and let out a grunt.

"_What the... no no this ain't happening to me...OK, Taiga the first thing you need to do is to call the cops" _Kagami said between teeth.

Without anything more to think he closed the door and walk to his living room to get the phone to call the police, at that moment he remembered he left the "thing" outside and frantically rushed out and grabbed the basket. He didn't know what to do at first so he just placed the basket on top of the coffee table, sit in front of the basket and looked inside the basket one more time, there it was... a baby clothed in pure white even the little beanie that was sitting on its head was white.

"_why? How?.. what?... Who the hell leaves a baby in front of a stranger's doorstep? Is this the 1900's or something?_... _Thank god it's sleeping... wait.. what's that?_" Kagami reached for a white envelope that was lying beside the baby

"_ohh no no no can this get more cliche than it is already?_

Kagami sighed and opened the enveloped and started to read:

_**Hello there Kagami Taiga!**_

_**I know it's sudden and all that but I was just, you know, bored and stuff and I decided to bring your future earlier, you know, like an early Christmas Present sort of thing.**_

_**I know I should have wait until you're an adult and blah blah blah but destiny is destiny regardless the time, I just can't wait to see your reaction, the decisions and the roads you'll take from this moment on.**_

"_what? Is this some kind of a sick joke?"_ Kagami growled before continuing reading the letter.

_**I want both of you to treasure and love this little and precious gift I'm giving you.**_

_**With love,**_

_**God.**_

_Both? Who's both?_

_**PS. before I forgot, do not call the police & read what's on the other side of the page *winks*.**_

With a puzzled look, Kagami turned the page to read what he never thought it would be written.

_**PS.#2**_

_**The child is your flesh & blood and Aomine Daiki is the father... and you have to tell him.**_


	2. The Tiger, the shadow and the cub!

Hello again, I know the first chapter was very very dumb, but this one is better.. or so I think! Please enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – The Tiger, the shadow and the cub!_**

_WHA __wha wha what__? There's no way __that'__s my child. _Kagami bawl.

_I've never done...it with anyone._ the red head whispered in embarrassment.

Kagami blushed and made an awkward sound, then frantically covered his face with his hands. beyond any doubt it's impossible that that child is Kagami's offspring, he's completely virgin.

_Wait a minute... what does it mean that Ahomine is the father? Don't fucking tell me some chick he did is bailing this on me, I don't even hang out with him._

_then what is the meaning of "he's your blood and flesh"? Gahhhhhhhhhhh my head hurts._

When Kagami couldn't think of anything else to think or do he decided he needed the help of someone else.. for a moment he thought of calling Tatsuya, he's in Akita so, no much of a help, how about his senpais? Oh no no Coach definitely will kick him.. the only person who might help him is no other than his shadow Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami grabbed his phone, his keys and the basket with so much delicacy as if handling glass and head out.

15 minutes later Kagami was in front of his best friend's house, hesitating at first he dial Kuroko's number.

***ring ring***

_uhhh mmm Kuroko, I'm outside your house I need your help!_

_Kagami-kun, do you know what time it is? even if it's you I'll get mad._

_No listen Kuroko I really need your help a baby and then this letter then there's the that damn Ahomine I cant call the cops I don't know what to do._

_Calm down Kagami-kun, I cant understand what you are saying, wait a second. _Kuroko sighed.

Kagami hang up and waited until the sky-blue head opened the door, it's always amusing to see the bed hair on the smaller boy.

_Good morning Kagami-kun! _Kuroko rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and let out a yawn.

_Good morning my ass... I don't know what to do, apparently GOD send me THIS present._

Kagami pulled off the blanket to reveal the baby inside the basket and showed it to Kuroko.

_Is that so, Kagami-kun? well, I think sometimes God can be like a selfish little brat or a very selfish Santa Claus._

_You got to be kidding me, Kuroko you bastard and stop smiling like an idiot, and help me out here._

_I don think it's a good idea to come inside right now, my parents are asleep, lets get back to your apartment just give me a minute to take my cellphone. _

_Tch. Ok then but, don't forget to brush your hair, you look ridiculous._

On the way to Kagami's place he started explaining everything to his shadow, when Kuroko stopped walking and said:

_Kagami-kun, something stinks!_

Kagami stopped and turn to face Kuroko, his face was paler and he opened his mouth to talk but he stuttered.

_Ku- Kuroko, wasn't me, I swear!_

Kuroko snorted.

_Kagami-kun I think it's the baby._

_Ah eww what should I do? _The red head hissed and shook the basket almost waking up the infant.

Calm down Kagami-kun, you'll hurt the baby; mmm let see... first of all don't drop the basket & give your wallet.

My wallet? What for?

_Just give it to me Kagami-kun!_

_Alright alright._ Kagami took his wallet from his back left pocket and handed it to the smaller boy.

_Now Kagami-kun, I want you to go to your apartment, place the baby on your bed and wait for me._

_Wait, where are you going?_

_Where do you think?_

_That's why I'm asking you dumbass_

Kuroko sighed & whispered "_Bakagami_"

_what was that, Kuroko you bastard?_

_Nothing, I'm going to the nearest convenience store, the baby needs diapers and formula._

_Formula? What the hell is that?_

_Kagami-kun, just wait for me OK!_

Kagami agreed and head to his home while Kuroko went to picked up what they needed! The red head arrived and tried to lie the baby on his bed but at first he just couldn't figure out how to pick it up, he never had any contact with a baby before and it didn't helped that he's an only child! Kagami just grabbed the baby and placed it really fast in the middle of the bed. The abrupt movement woke up the baby and the infant started crying and once again Kagami didn't know what to do, he was irritated by the yelp, he covered his ears with his hands and started walking back and forth not knowing how to react, what to do and how to shut the baby!

Kuroko entered the building and he could hear the cries of desperation & agony of an innocent baby, he ran as fast as he could and reached for the door, luckily Kagami didn't lock it. Inside Kuroko tried to calm the baby & Kagami.. because the big baby BAKAGAMI was sobbing when he arrived! Now that the infant was calm, the sky-blue-head lie it down to change it's diaper, he smirked and asked Kagami to draw closer, the red head approached him and stared closely without blinking.

The red head drop his jaw in astonishment when the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen looked right up to him; Kuroko removed the beanie that was covering the baby's head and to Kagami's surprise, the baby had the same color pattern as him the only difference was that the baby had a bit of dark blue shade beneath the fiery red!

_She really looks like you Kagami-kun, she even has Aomine-kun's eyes and smile!_

_Stop joking around Kuroko, she doesn't look like me... She?_

Kagami turned his head to Kuroko, and the boy pointed directly to the baby's crotch.

_It's a girl._

**It's a baby girl with Kagami's red hair, Aomine's blue eyes and a smile that can melt hearts!**


	3. Too early for breakfast & fights

I'm sorry for my late update.. I wanted to update everyday but life keeps getting in the way, here is the new chapter & it's a bit longer, please enjoy & thank you for the comments!

**_Chapter #3 Too early for breakfast & fights._**

Summary: What exactly Hyuuga-senpai, Akashi & Kiyoshi-senpai are doing on Kagami's apartment? Aomine finally appears.

* * *

The sun is rising, you can hear the birds singing and Kagami can't help but to yawn. Kuroko finished feeding the little blue-eyed girl and lie her again in bed to let her sleep. Both boys left Kagami's bedroom and head towards the living room.

"Now I understand why you want to be a kindergartner teacher, you're pretty good at handling little kids"

"Children and babies are different Kagami-kun, but, off course you have to give the same attention, they are fragile.

"hmmm…"

"so, what made you think it was a boy, Kagami-kun?"

"I don't know, I always imagined my first child to be a boy."

"so she really IS your child."

"Wait no, NO! I mean she's kinda cute but, No! I'm not her father. Forget about that, we need to figure out what's the deal with Ahomine, maybe it's like I've said before, he might had knocked up some chick…"

before ending the sentence Kuroko interrupted

"Don't think so Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun isn't like that, he could be lazy but he isn't THAT irresponsible"

"Well, I don't know him like you do… how do you explain all of this? "

"I do not know" Kuroko expressed in wonder.

"want some tea?"

"Sure, thank very much!"

"I'm exhausted!"Kagami rubbed his neck while walking towards the kitchen.

Kagami served some tea and offered to cook breakfast. Kuroko was dozing off on Kagami's couch when suddenly he felt someone sitting besides him, he thought it was Kagami and apologized for almost sleeping in his couch, he turned his head to face him, but it wasn't Kagami but Seirin's Captain Hyuuga Junpei. Kuroko jumped from his seat and with the sudden movement he drop the tea cup that was sitting on top of the short table and he almost let out a very quiet scream, the redhead heard the commotion and headed to his living room.

"Ca..captain? what are you doing here?"

"more important question is how did you get inside Hyuuga-senpai?" kuroko asked.

Hyuuga Junpei was very comfortable sitting with both legs over the coffee table and his arms behind his head.

"Hi Boys! I'm not Junpei, I'm just using his physical appearance to communicate with you Taiga, long time no see, I'm God *winks*how's the little star?" Overly cheerful out of character Seirin's grumpy Captain asked the redhead.

Kagami and Kuroko were speechless at his captain's way of talking, more than speechless they were disgusted and the only thing Kagami did, was to walk forward and grabbed the four-eyed's shirt from the neck and closed the space between them.

"BASTARD, what the hell is all of this, how dare you try to make a fool of myself?, who are the girl's parents? even if it's you, our captain, I'm fucking calling the cops."

"wait wait wait Taiga, no need to be violent. I told you already, I'm not Junpei, and I can prove it, just let me go."

Kagami didn't want to let go but Kuroko talked him out and Hyuuga took two steps back.

"Ok, how about this?"

Seirin's four-eyed captain lift up his right hand and snap his fingers. Akashi Seijuurou appeared with a pair of scissors each in one hand.

*SNAP SNAP*

"See, I told you, I'm God….do you know why I just chose Sei-chan? because "I'm absolute" Got it? Got it? right? I'm sooo funny! hahaha" Akashi **LAUGHED**.

"For such a small body, this boy really is scary, I better not get into his mind that much or chaos on earth can happen." Akashi murmured between teeth.

Kagami screamed in horror.

"That was just a bit funny, isn't it Kagami-kun" Kuroko tried not to giggle.

The redhead grunt.

"Any-who, I'm here to answer whatever you want to ask, but first I need you to call Daiki to meet us here"

"WHAT? I ain't doing that, I don't want that Ahomine here"

"You have to Taiga, he's the little pumpkin's daddy"

"How's that even possible?"

"I'm not answering anything until Daiki gets here"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, is there a way for you to change your appearance again? it's very weird and distracting hearing Akashi-kun talking like "a happy 40 year old suburbs parent""

"sure, though I cant use my real body it's very overwhelming for peasant humans like you..LOL just kidding I wanted to try talking like Sei hoho"

"a happy 40 year old suburbs parent? huh… I have the perfect idea"

Akashi snapped his fingers once again and Kiyoshi Teppei appeared.

"That's lot better" Kagami growled.

—

Kuroko being the amazing friend he is, he decided to help Kagami to contact Aomine.

*ring ring*

"Good morning, Aomine-kun!"

a yawn could be heard from the other line.

"haah? who'dis?" Aomine blabbed.

"It's Kuroko Tesuya, Aomine-kun."

"yo, Tetsu. what's up?"

"can you meet us?"

"us?"

"Kagami-kun and myself"

"hell no, one thing is meeting you and other with that idiot"

"I can hear you stupid"

"don't care. I'm hanging up Tetsu"

"wait you bastard, this is important really important."

"like I said I don't care"

"Aomine-kun, please.. Oh and by the way, Kagami-kun is making breakfast right now, would you mind join us?"

"I'm not cooking anything for him."

"shut up Kagami-kun….. Aomine-kun, he makes very delicious food I can assure, you'll like it."

Aomine's growling stomach could be heard from miles away

"tch if you say so..."

"I'll e-mail you the address and please Aomine-kun don't say anything to Momoi-san."

"da hell Tetsu? it's not like I need her permission to go out, anyways I'll see ya in 20!"

"Thank you aomine-kun."

—

"ok, now what?"

"I just helped you convincing Aomine-kun to come, I cant do more Kagami-kun, the rest is up to you."

—

*ding dong*

"sup loser!" Aomine had a mocking smirk on his face.

Kagami rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"come on in"

"this place is nice Bakagami, where's tetsu?"

"he's in the bathroom"

"Wow Seirin' s #7? Kiyoshi isn't it?, did ya come to eat breakfast too?"

"Hello, Aomine" Kiyoshi smiled at the shorter boy "I'm here to chat."

"It's been a while Aomine-kun"

the light-hair-head appeared besides Aomine and the dark boy jumped.

"da hell, Tetsu don't sneak up on me"

"I didnt, I was here the whole time."

"grrr… whatever, lets get this over with, hey you Kiyoshi.. senpai, answer my questions now"

"don't urge yourself Kagami, let's have breakfast first and let's have some fu~n!"

"Oh God, he even uses his quotes"

"you called"

Kagami sighed in disconfort

"Kagami-kun let's eat before the food gets cold"

"wooow, did ya made all this food bakagami?" aomine grabbed a piece of jam with bare hands and direct it to his mouth.

"UH IT'S DELICIOUS"

To Kagami, Aomine's lack of manners was the worst thing could even happen at his table.

"don't touch the food, you filthy Ahomine; wash you god damn hands for fucks sake and use a fork."

The 4 of them were eating the delicious feast the redhead cooked in total silence, the only sounds were of food chewing and the unnecessary clacks Aomine made with the fork and knife. Suddenly the clacking noises ceased, Aomine lift up his face leading his gaze directly to Kuroko and said.

"what do ya want, tetsu?"

"ah, um well… actually Kagami-kun is the one who NEEDS to tell you something."

Aomine raised a brow and lead his eyes directly to Kagami and this one almost choked on his food.

"yeah well.."

Kagami avert his gazed, stroked the hair from his nape, opened his mouth to talk but the words didn't come out.

"spit it out Bakagami, don't have all day."

Kagami groaned, not wanting to say what' he was about to say. the hand that was rubbing his nape was now supporting his head that was facing to the window.

"we sorta…"

"we"? Aomine kept his eyebrow lifted.

"According to Kiyoshi-senpai, you and.. I.. we have a baby.."

Aomine spitted his drink on Kagami's face & laughed his ass off.

"WHAT? DUDE, ARE YOU ON SOMETHING?"

"No, look I'm very confused about it as well…."

Kagami tried to explained everything so far to Aomine, and he was "listening attentively" for about the first half when he rolled his eyes.

"I know you are pretty dumb Kagami, but seriously wtf, off course it's a prank or some weird shit, 2 guys can't have babies let alone you & I."

"I pretty much know that you idiot, that's why it's confusing"

"What is? you really are stupid Kagami"

"Shut up and follow me"

"where?

"my bedroom"

"HELL NO"

Kagami pulled & pushed Aomine into his bedroom to let him see with his own eyes the baby that was soundly sleeping on top of the bed, Aomine made the most confusing face, turn to Kagami, then to the baby and then to Kagami once again. He saw the resemble between the red-head and the little baby.

"so, the baby wasn't a lie, you do have a kid… who's the mother?"

"He (pointing at Kiyoshi) said she's ours"

"yeah right" Aomine scoffed.

Kuroko was behind them analyzing the situation while Kiyoshi-senpai (AKA GOD) was amusingly smiling. The brunette approached Aomine & touched his shoulder.

"She really is your daughter Aomine, not only I can prove her eyes are identical to yours but she also has the birthmark all the Aomine Family shares, a perfectly flower like shape mark on your left buttock."

Aomine turned to face Kiyoshi so fast he almost broke his neck, furrowed his eyebrows.

"how did…"

Before Aomine finished his sentence he felt a hand on his back that pulled up his shirt and another one that pulled down his sweatpants just a bit down to show the said mark.

"Kuroko, when you changed the baby's diaper did you happened to see the mark on her buttock right? Kiyoshi said.

"Actually I did, I thought it was very unique" Kuroko said rubbing his chin in amazement.

"I didn't see that, let me see" Kagami said.

Kuroko walked towards the bed and held the baby on his arms and exposed the baby's mark to Aomine & Kagami, both were perplexed and kept blinking non stop. Aomine then snorted & turned to face the rehead with the most mischievous smirk and said:

"well, IF she's our daughter, thank god she doesn't have your eyebrows Bakagami" Aomine laughed.

"Huh? Well… Thank GOD (he turned to see Kiyoshi) she's not a ganguro like you Ahomine."

With all the fighting in the room the baby woke up, Aomine was still facing Kagami, he leered his eyes to Kuroko whom now was holding up the infant once again, and met eyes to eyes with the little girl, at that moment Aomine felt something he never felt before.

_**If love at first sight really exists like people says then Aomine is madly in love right now.**_


	4. How to parent 101?

I know people are confuse about how's possible for 2 men to have a baby... I'll try to answering as the story progress, I'm sorry! Please enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 4 - How to parent 101

* * *

Early in the morning, Kagami Taiga was getting ready, he took a quick hot shower & brushed his teeth, he was looking himself brushing his hair in the mirror when he heard a loud cry, he tried very hard to ignore the cries and continued dressing up; strong and loud knocks were attacking his bathroom room and a sleepy & hoarse voice called his name non stop from the other side of the door.

"WHAT?, cant you tell I'm busy?"

"da little ball is crying, she's hungry or something, feed her"

"huh? it's your turn! I did it at 3am"

"no can do, going back to bed, oh and I want some french toast for breakfast"

_why is this happening to me?_ Kagami face-palmed and sighed in pain!

*ring ring*

a message from Kuroko:

Good Morning Kagami-kun, please don't FORGET we're meeting at noon!

* * *

*The day before*

"HAHAHA... a flower.. he has a flower in his butt"

"SHUT UP IDIOT, WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS?"

"Well, well, calm down both of you!

"Kagami-kun, don't you think it's the time to ask about the baby? Kuroko suggested while holding and panting the back of the little infant."

The redhead forgot about it for a moment, he was more thrilled at the sight of a shameful Aomine to think straight. Aomine was pissed with Kiyoshi for revealing such an embarrassing secret and extremely embarrassed to almost hit Kagami for laughing too much. their fighting was stopped when Kuroko mentioned that.

"wait Tetsu, I want to ask this bastard how the hell did he knows about my family heritage... Fuck! was it Satsuki?"

"Now, now Aomine. I know about you & your family history because I've been watching for a lon~g time, I know everything! Like the time when you were 13 and "accidentally" put a dirty magazine inside Momoi's purse so your mother wouldn't find out."

"That was mean, Aomine-kun"

"You're the worst"

"Tch whatever, it wasnt a big deal it's not like she was caught"

Kagami glared at Aomine and nodded his head.

"How old is the baby?" Kuroko asked

"2 months old"

"Dont fucking ask unnecessary questions Kuroko"

"It's necessary to know, for doctor appointments and shots etc..."

"yeah yeah whatever; more importantly, when you said that the baby is our daughter, do you really mean that, I mean it's scientifically not possible we are both men"

"off course it's not possible at least not yet..., did any of you gave birth recently? 'course not, but, I'm GOD I dont need to explain my ways, I just do!

"BULLSHIT, one way or another you'll tell us"

"I got one" Aomine interrupted "leaving aside the genetic stuff I dont get, why us? we cant stand each other, if we're in the same room for more than 5 minutes we start fighting"

"oh that's a very good question Aomine-kun, I'm surprised"

"shut up Tetsu"

*giggles* "I cant answer that, you need to figure it out by yourselves, just let me tell you what I've told Kagami in the letter, it's a destiny I brought early, whether it's now or in 10 years, this situation was inevitable."

"I'm getting sick of this shit, you said you'll answer but you're not doing it"

"ok, let's say she's our daughter..." Kagami says

Kiyoshi interrupted "She is."

Kagami rolled his eyes.

"We are teenagers, we cant raise a child."

"You can & will succeed"

"I don't know anything about babies nor have money and I bet this idiot doesn't either"

"hey.. I know stuff... but, definitely no money here"

"so how do you expect us to raise her?, not that I want to tough"

"If you think your parents were born being parents, it's a misconception, they've made lots of mistakes while raising you, there's not a guide to parent, you'll learn little by little by experience.

I'm aware you guys don't have the kind of money to raise her, that's why you'll have to take some part time jobs"

"wait what? don't you think it's fucking unfair of you to come here and expect us to raise some child we didn't know we "HAVE", tell us all that shit about parenting, and telling us to get part time jobs?"

"I know"

"No you don't fucking know, we're 16 for fucks sake"

"I know I've been unreasonable so, how about I help you guys till you can sustain yourselves?"

The 3 boys were listening to every word Kiyoshi was saying, Aomine even though he pretended not to care he was seriously paying attention.

"I know, the best way to raise the baby is to have both parents living together, I've thought about this closely and it wouldn't work if both of you keep living away from each other."

"That's an amazing idea" Kuroko added

"What?"

"No way"

"You have to, from this moment on, Aomine is moving to Kagami's place"

"Don't fucking decide on you own"

"Sorry guys, there's no way out of this; you now are a family."

"HELL NO, I'm leaving"

When Aomine tried to leave, he turned to see Kuroko whom was holding the baby.

The bluenette kept walking towards the door, in the hall he lean against the wall, closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed, he wanted to go home, take a nap and forget about everything, he was angry at God's selfishness, he was pissed at himself for not wanting to leave that blue-eyed baby that kept staring & smiling at the giant redhead.

"Bastard, don't fucking leave everything to me"

Aomine clearly heard Kagami in his head, he chuckled and scoffed, he was now curious, he wanted to see Bakagami "mama version" in action. he stuck his hands inside his sweat pant's pockets and headed back to the living room, there it was his usual mocking smirk plastered on his handsome face. The bluenette stared closely at each of them including the little baby. He can't stand Kagami but seeing him besides the baby girl confused him, somehow he didn't want to leave both of them behind.

"Thought you left" Kagami scoffed.

"Nah, I think it'll be interesting, besides I think you wont handle it by yourself"

Kuroko lowered his head and warmly smiled.

"Didn't I tell you Kagami-kun, there was no way Aomine-kun could be irresponsible"

Kagami could only raise a brow and glared at Kuroko.

* * *

"OK guys, it's time for me to go now, here you go, this is the family register sheet, you need to fill it out and send it to the main office by the end of the week; You're a family now; besides the baby needs a proper name."

"It's kinda filled already, our names are written on... hey, why the hell am I the mom and not Ahomine?"

"Bwahaha, Bakagami the mommy"

"I think Kagami-kun is more fitted to be a mother too"

"shut up bastards"

"you'll have to decide on a name for her, so think it thoroughly! see you another time.. by the way Kuroko-kun don't spoil them too much"

"wait..."

Kiyoshi Teppei snapped his fingers and disappeared! He knew the pair of idiots would fight even for the most insignificant issue, it was something no one could stop!

* * *

"Ok Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, I'm going to explain it easy and simple so please pay attention, for each ounce of water add one full spoon of formula mix but, only use the spoon that comes in the package, add the lid and shake it"

"Like this?" Kagami asked while doing it.

"and now you need to check if the milk isnt too hot for the baby, "

Not that Aomine would admitted but, he was actually paying attention and taking mental notes on everything Kuroko was teaching them. Kagami in the other hand it looked like he was meant to know all of this, it was like basketball it was instinct when taught the basics.. or so they thought.

It was time to feed the baby, Kuroko would supervised it, despite that Kagami wasn't sure of doing it first and when the bluenette saw Kagami's insecurity he offered himself, not for Kagami's sake or anything but it would be the first time for him to hold in his arms the little precious redhead and he really want it to. Kuroko taught Aomine & the baka mommy the proper way on holding her, the bluehead was excited and light-hair-head could see it in his eyes.

"Who would thought that holding a little human between one's arms would feel so good" not that Aomine would ever say it out loud though. Now that the baby was now resting in his arms he took the bottle and lead it to her mouth. it was majestic seeing Aomine expressing such a lovely smile and trying to hide it.

"Tetsu, she's eating, she's eating"

Kagami was surprise and mouth opened; he never thought of seeing Aomine with a smile like that, even the darker's eyes were glistering. Aomine then turned his face to Kagami still wearing that smile.

"oi, Kagami! she looks lot like you when eating, haha you both eat too much!"

The redhead opened his eyes wider and a slightly blush could be seen at his cheeks at least Kuroko did see it. he turned his face away, covering his mouth with one hand not knowing what to do.

After feeding time, Kuroko taught the idiot couple a few more basic steps like changing diapers.

and now the baby was soundless sleeping on Aomine's arms; after feeding her and lied her down to clean her, Aomine felt empty.

* * *

"She's sleeping now, don't you think it's time for you to think of a baby name?"

"yeah you're right Kuroko, we cant keep calling her "baby". though i cant think of anything "

"She'll be named Mai, after Horitaka Mai-chan"

Kuroko expected that from his former light but still he was kind of disappointed in him.

"who's she?" Kagami asked Kuroko

"She's a gravure idol Aomine-kun is obsessed with!"

"huh? hell no... No one is naming her after a porn star"

"Bastard, she isnt a porn star. I'll fucking kill you if you say that again!"

"whatever. but, we're not naming her that"

"got another idea smart-ass?"

"hmmm.. how about.. my teacher's name, "Alexandra"? "

" the Blondie with big boobs?" Aomine smirked

Kagami glared "forget it"

"yep, too American"

"How about we ask our friends for ideas?" Kuroko suggested

"NO WAY" Both lights yelled

"Don't want people to know about this" Kagami retorted

"Too late Kagami-kun, I already messaged EVERYONE-"

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU-?

"I sent texts hours ago when you both were fighting"

Kagami stuck his hand inside his pant's pocket and took out his phone, no wonder he had hundreds of calls and texts. He wanted to kick his best friend but what was done was done, he just nodded and sighed, he also couldnt believe Aomine's reaction, he was like nothing was happening, wasn't he against it?

"We're meeting them tomorrow"

"whom exactly?" Kagami asked.

"That would be; Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Momoi-san, Akashi-kun & Murasakibara-kun"

"isnt Akashi in Kyoto and Murasakibara in Akita?"

"Yes they are, when I messaged Akashi-kun, he said he would never miss the meeting, he will pick up Murasakibara-kun and they'll arrive early in the morning"

I dont want this, I dont wanna meet those guys, I wanna crawl under a rock and . The tall redhead internally screamed/

"It's getting late, I already spend all day here with you Kagami-kun, I guess it's time for me to go home-"

"wait don't go. what will I do?"

"I already taught you what I know besides Aomine-kun is staying"

"I don't want him here"

"too bad, I'm stayin'"

"see Kagami-kun, you wont be alone"

"He'll be useless"

"look who's talking, you cant event hold her properly without freaking out"

"SHUT UP!"

Kagami & Aomine were fighting once again and didn't noticed when Kuroko left. the light-blue-hair head left a note on where they'll meet.

The night was long, Kagami couldn't sleep at all.

"oi, Kagami! look, she looks lot like you when eating, haha you both eat too much!"

There was too much to think but that whole sentence & the look on his eyes kept revolving inside his mind. how can a baby this small could eat that much?" the redhead whispered. He's exhausted, he wants to sleep but the baby was taking half of his bed, he was scare of crushing her, moreover that Ahomine was sleeping on his couch. Suddenly he heard foot steps and his bedroom's door opening, he decided to feign sleep. The foot steps got closer to the bed the redhead felt a big hand reaching towards the baby, he opened one eye and saw a dark-skin hand stroking the infant's thin hair. He couldn't see Ahomine's face however he firmly believed the bluenette was smiling.


	5. GoM part 1

I'm sorry for the delay! This chapter is longer that's why I spent a bit of more time to write!

* * *

Kagami couldn't hear the cries anymore, got out of the bathroom and walked to his room. the red head opened the door slowly, he thought the baby fell asleep due to her exhausting cries. It wasn't that, she wasn't even there anymore. For a second the redhead had a mini heart attack just before recollecting again that a dark-skinned asshole stayed for the night and the same asshole demanded breakfast as if he was in a 5-star hotel of something.

He walked directly to the living room and almost yelled at Aomine, he froze midway. there she was sleeping in a free-fall position on top of a shirtless chest of a sleeping asshole, her head was facing the couch while his was facing the TV. Aomine's right hand was sitting over the baby's back securing her in place. Kagami roamed his eyes around and noticed an empty milk bottle, he was disoriented a few moments ago Aomine was demanding Kagami's time to feed the baby and he still did it anyways, what was all the early fuss about then?.

The redhead decided not to complain this time, because he felt he was sighing too much lately. He walked to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. everything was silent other than the noises he made, fortunately he had time to think. Kagami wondered how on earth anything of this situation could work, how would he confront his parents?, what about school? thank god it's weekend but the next day? + his neighbors were complaining about baby's cries. how about basketball & club activities? he's having a really hard time right now.

"hey!"

Kagami was startle and turn around, Aomine was standing at the kitchen door rubbing the back of his head, eyes met and the bluenette furrowed his brows.

"what's with that face Kagami, you OK?

What kind of face Kagami had, for someone like Aomine to react that? he asked himself while he turned his back towards the dark man and continuing what he was doing. Aomine reached for his shoulder with one hand and made him turn again to face the bluenette. Kagami didn't liked it and hit Aomine's hand off while their eyes met again.

"don't fucking touch me"

Aomine furrowed a lot more his brows

"well, don't fucking ignore me when I ask if you're OK"

"I am"

"doesn't look like"

"it's not your fucking business anyways, not like you care"

"tch whatever. I'm taking a shower, lend me some clothes would you"

Aomine turned his back to Kagami and walk off but stopped midway at the kitchen door without facing Kagami.

"I don't know exactly what you're thinking, I don't know what to do about this whole shit either so don't fucking assume you're the only one struggling"

The bluenette walked away leaving Kagami in the kitchen.

In the shower Aomine was pissed off, somehow it wasn't at Kagami, he was pissed at everything. He never thought of seeing an almost teary and frustrated Kagami. He still remembers the first time they played basketball together, how of a jerk he was yet Kagami was fine.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Last night when he couldn't sleep, all he did was laying down staring at that unknown ceiling and trying to knot all those threads that kept him from resting. the day was crazy and he "had" the chance to escape but he didn't, he wasn't sure why. not only he was confuse whether he wanted to stay or not, yet at the sight of a baby with the same blue eyes & the distress within Kagami he decided to stay. The bluenette was aware he didn't have the most amicable friendship with the redhead, they would see each other, tried to ignore or start an endless discussion though he never felt dislike nor hate for him. Moreover Kagami was his best friend's current light, a Rival, the only who could beat him (just once OK) and right now he was his baby's other "father".

Every time the Aomine family gets a new member they would check if the newborn inherited

the flower shape mark. Aomine wasn't confuse about the baby being his because the birthmark was there, he was confuse about Kagami being the other parent. By the minute the blue-head was getting more and more used to be around the little ball. He was fascinated by the blue eyes that not only looked like his own but also like his mother's.

Lost in thought, he heard a cry; the little ball was awake once again, he turned around in the couch to see the clock on the DVD, it was almost 3am. the cries ceased after a little while, looked like Kagami took care of it. The bluenette was uncomfortable, he got up and walk to Kagami's room, he didn't wish to wake them up, he slowly and silently opened the door, it wasn't that dark as he though Kagami's room would be, the moonlight was bright that night; he walked over and stood besides the bed. both redheads were sleeping, he felt the need to lean towards and extended his arm to reach for her. the blue-head touched softly the red thin hair between his fingers and a smile covered his face. letting go of the threads of hair he reached for Kagami's, he wanted to know if the similar red hair felt the same between his fingers. It did.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

"oi Ahomine, I'm opening-" Kagami commented from the other side & opened the bathroom door. "leaving some clothes here"

"Kagami…" inside the shower the bluenette called his name in a very serious and calm voice

"yeah…?" the redhead stood still facing the door.

"I ain't gonna lie, all of this sucks OK. I know you don't want me here but I ain't leaving her!

The red head was about to say something when Aomine kept talking.

"Last night I thought 'bout stuff, surely we're not friends however, we can make this work somehow."

"it's easy for you to say, I am the "mommy" "

"ahh man don't fucking tell me you're pissed about that?"

Kagami wanted to hide his embarrassment.

"get the fuck out now, breakfast is ready you dumb-ass"

After a warm shower the blue-head went to the kitchen, as always there was lot of food on the table, Kagami was already eating while changing the TV channels, the blue-head could see 3 different style of eggs, fruit, milk and juice in the middle of the table. he took a sit at the opposite side of Kagami. there it was, a plate of french toast.. Aomine lifted a brow, lift up his face and lead his beautiful blue eyes to Kagami, the redhead took a quick look at him and the blunette grinned at him.

"shut up"

"not saying anything"

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

*ring ring*

"Dai-chan?"

"what you want? I'm busy right now"

"I'm outside Kagami-kun's building, come down"

"why? go home Satsuki"

"I have some clothes-"

"no need, I borrowed some from Kagami"

"not for you dummy, for the baby! why didn't you tell your childhood friend that you had a baby with Kagamin?"

"I cant do this right no-" "WOOOH DUMBASS DONT…"

"Dai-chan?"

*hangs up*

"Oh my god, I cant believe he hung on me."

*DING DONG*

*DING DONG*

"For fucks sake-" Kagami abruptly opened the door

Momoi Satsuki have always seen all kinds of weird, she could swear, that very moment wasn't that odd if she could omit the fact of a panting & sweating half naked Kagami Taiga holding towels and diapers.

"Momoi-san!" Kagami cried her name "HELP"

"what's wrong? what happened Kagamin?"

"OH MY GOD, I cant believe you two! Dai-chan you freaked out because when you were changing her diaper she accidentally pissed on you? and Kagamin tried to bath her but instead of that you started fighting and got wet?

"he started it"

"off course I started it, you wanted to bath her in the shower"

"how the hell am I supposed to get her clean then?"

"I don't know, but it's common sense asshole"

"STOP! I'll help you out… let me tell you that because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I know how to bath a baby OK?"

Kagami lead the way to his room where the little girl was, the pink-head stretched both arms and lift the baby up.

"OH MY GOD, she's too cute to be real! Dai-chan, she's the cutest baby ever! how could you hide her from me?"

"take it easy woman, you'll scare her"

"but look, she looks a lot like Kagamin"

"she doesn't look like me"

Aomine rolled his eyes.

"she does. the nose and the lips, look, even her fingernails; also when she's eating or sleepi….."

The bluenette couldn't finish the sentence, Kagami was eye-wide-opened and flaming red covered his face. how much did Aomine stare at him to notice those similarities between the 2 redheads?

Silence and awkwardness filled the room.

"come on, we have no time" the pink-head said while giggling and panting Kagami's back.

*15 minutes later*

"That was more easy than I thought"

"tch, you didn't do anything ahomine"

"I still don't understand why you didn't search on the internet"

"OHHHHHH!" both guys exclaimed!

Momoi sighed

"Dai-chan here you go"

"what's that?"

"a baby bag, mom still had some of my baby stuff and I ask if she could lend me some, everything you might need is inside"

"why do we need that?"

"you really are dumb Dai-chan, when you go out with a baby you need to carry things the baby might need like diapers, milk, spare set of clothes etc.."

"you got to be kidding, no way I'm carrying that pink bag" Kagami scoffed

"either way you'll need to carry those items. I'm going now and prepare myself to look beautiful for Tetsu-kun, I'll see you guys in 2 hours!

Momoi left the apartment leaving the two tall guys with a bunch of baby items.

"OK Ahomine, we cant carry that pink with little flowers bag"

"I know idiot… so how about using your club's bag? it's big and no one would assume it's filled with baby stuff"

"good idea… what about the baby?

"what about it?

"who should carry her all the way there?

"rock-paper-scissors?"

"um sure"

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS" the 2 dumb-ass yelled

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

"Finally we arrive! it was pretty embarrassed in the train, people kept staring at us"

"obviously, you had a horrible murderous expression, even when that guy offered you his seat"

"No way I could just take the seat not like I'm a woman or a gramps"

"you were holding a baby though"

"you'll have to carry her back home"

"yeah no problem, I'm not that easily embarrassed like you" Aomine grinned at him

"if you're not that embarrassed then here ya go hold her, if people stare at me at the restaurant I wont take it anymore."

"wuss"

"idiot"

Aomine took the baby in his arms, he placed her vertically on his chest, with one hand supporting her from her back side and his other hand on her head. The redhead opened the restaurant door to Aomine and they entered, they roamed their eyes to choose a table big enough for all of them when Aomine spot a Green haired man with a disgust expression on his face as if he had something stuck up in his ass.

"Yo, Midorima"

"MIDORIMA…"

"No wa~y! I thought Shin-chan was lying, you really have a baby bwahaha and with Aomine no less hahaha"

"Shut up Takao, I don't lie!"

"TAKAO, what ya doing here?"

"Shin-chan needed a ride"

"I did not"

"I never though you'll be the first one to arrive" Aomine exclaimed and sat in front of the green-head and Kagami in front of Takao.

"Shin-chan was very excited and couldn't sleep last night, well that was my fault too tho, even this morning he woke up very earlier to get ready"

"Takao, stop the nonsense" Midorima pushed up his glasses "show me"

"show you?" Kagami lift a brow

"he meant the baby Kagami"

"When Kuroko mailed me yesterday, I was skeptic but knowing Kuroko never made a joke that bad, I had no other choice but to believe in him, and here you are with a bulk in you arms"

"Aomine, hand me the baby"

Takao was grinning too much and Aomine didn't hesitate to pass him the little girl. the hawk eye too her in his arms and silently with a smile on his face stared at her, he sat besides Midorima and the green-head glance at her, pushed up further his glasses, sighed and a popping vein on his temple appeared.

"she looks a lot like you"

the green head said that in a disgust tone on his voice looking at the redhead.

"Bastard, what's with that?"

"what's her sign?"

"huh?"

"what is her sign?"

"_-Shin-chan! you already know that, you asked Kuroko __this morning__!"_ - Takao giggles

"it says on the birth certificate she was born on July 13th" Aomine answered

"hmmm cancer huh.. be glad I'm cancer too, I brought my lucky item of the day and no bad luck would harm her in anyway"

Midorima handed out a rubber duck. well 2 rubber ducks to be precise and gave one to Takao for the baby to hold.

"she doesn't need that" Kagami growled

The green-head ignored him and lead his eyes to a boring Aomine.

"for a moment I thought she would look like you"

"an~d what would be wrong with that-?

"I never say it would be wrong, nonetheless it's surprising that's all!

"Shin-chan, do you think we can have a baby too?"

Midorima grunted and inhale some air while Kagami & Aomine confusedly stared at Takao then at the green-head.

"Takao"

"what? it's no use to hide it anymore, THEY ARE the ones with a baby"

"wait… you're together?" both asked!

"Ye-.. ouch! that hurts Shin-chan!"

"Good Afternoon" Kuroko appeared from nowhere.

The shooting guard was relieved he was "saved".

"You're late Tetsu"

"I know, Kise-kun asked me to wait for him at the train station-"

"so where is he?" Kagami asked

"signing autographs outside the restaurant"

they started chatting when a really loud and cheerful voice called for Aomine, the blue-head turned his head and saw a very familiar silhouette, Kise waving his arm like a little kid.

"Aominecchi~ where is she? where is she?"

by this time Takao handled the baby to Kuroko, warmly holding her. the yellow-head rushed his walk towards Kuroko, unfortunately no one was faster or should I say no one was aware in time to stopped him from hugging both the baby & Kuroko.

"awww Kurokocchi-"

"Kise-kun we cant breath"

"sorry sorry… wow Kurokocchi looks adorable holding a baby. let me see her properly. OH MY…."

suddenly, Kise took the baby in his arms, walked towards Aomine & Kagami, bound and determined he stared at Kagami first then at Aomine.

"mother, father I promise I'll take good care of her…"

Aomine & Kagami furrowed their brows.

"why is that I keep being the mom?"

The bluenette glance at Kagami and rolled his eyes. he stood up, took away the baby from Kise's hands

and hit the model's head.

"tch Bastard, like I'll ever give my princess to a prick like you?"

The bluenette was holding very tightly of his daughter as if someone would take her far away from him. Kagami couldn't say anything, he only stared at the tanned boy with wide eyes.

"Aominecchi…that's mean..."

"it's your fault Kise-kun, you shouldn't say something like that, the baby is too young, wait until she's 18"

"Tetsu asshole, are you in his side?

"ahahahahah" Takao laughed at Kuroko's comment.

"jokes aside Aominecchi.. she looks a lot like Kagamicchi, maybe that's why she's that cute!"

"huh? I'm not cute"

Kagami hissed at Kise's comment. The yellow-head approached the little baby once again and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Uncle Kise will always protect you!"

Kise lead his eyes to the redhead and winked at him.

"what da hell you doing Kise?"

"Oh Daiki, today you're pretty hostile towards Ryota!

"Akashicchi & Murasakibaracchi welcome back!"

"Good afternoon everyone, what's with all the commotion Taiga, Daiki, Tetsuya, Ryouta & Shintarou? you're bothering the other clients"

"Akashi-kun, it's not like you to arrive 30 minutes late"

"Well, Atsushi wanted me to drop him at a convenience store to buy snacks, I knew that if I left he'll never make it here.

Now that everyone is here, let's stop all the chatting & let's get going with what this meeting was supposed to be; Taiga & Daiki can't decide for a proper name for their offspring so we're going to give our opinions to help them out"

"wait wait, where's Momoi? Seirin's ace retort.

"She's not coming"

"why? She said she was coming"

"something came up and couldnt make it"

Akashi was sitting at the head of the table & he roamed his eyes around.

"Shuutoku's #10 Takao Kazunari, you don't belong here."

"hmph He's with me"

_ohhh Shin-chan stood up for me! *0*_

"Hoh! Shintarou, do you dare to defy me?"

"ahem... Akashi-kun, it's not healthy for the baby so please dont use that tone of voice"

"very well then. Ideas, anyone? Ryota?"

"mmm I was thinking a non-japanese name like Camille or Genevieve would suit her.

"DENIED"

"Akashicchi that's mean"

"Shintarou?"

"Thinking about names is not an easy task per see, there was a lot to think about although, I wasted no time & made a list."

Midorima handed a scroll to Akashi

"_and wasn't excited he said"_

Kagami: "_What's with this people?_"

"very good. Let's see... Hmm... denied, denied, denied; ohhh you circled one name many times, is it of your liking?"

"it's not that! I found it undisguisedly perfect for her"

"what is it, what is it?" Kise asked

*clears throat* "Fukuyo, and means Lucky Generation 'dayo"

"pfffft Shin-chan you only liked it because it partially means "luck" bwhahahaha"

"shut up, you fool"

"I think it's perfect, because we're the Generation of Miracles" a Sunshine like smile bestowed upon those sitting at the table"

"let's continue Akashi-kun"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Atsushi, you're next!"

the giant purple Teletubbie, didn't stop eating his parfait.

"ehh~? It's troublesome"

The scissors-man pierced his eyes to the tall man and the purple-head didnt have other choice. He got up from his seat and slowly approached his dark-skin ex-team mate, he lowered himself.

"Mine-chin name her like a dessert or snacks"

"like hell I'll do that"

*sniff... sniff*

"she smells sweet... she smells of vanilla like Kuro-chin, name her Kuro-chin #2"

"That's not possible Murasakibara-kun, there's already a #2, she could be #3"

"NO, hell no! Murasakibara idiot go sit and eat your fucking parfait"

"I better did know there was no use to ask Atsushi."

"Tetsuya, any useful ideas?"

"Actually I do Akashi-kun, I know it might sound pretty cheessy to say but since Aomine-kun was my "light" and Kagami-kun is my current one, I thought about using a name that could relate to that. I found 2 names but one stood out the most and it's "Akemi" and means "bright" & "beautiful"!

"Kurokocchi I like it, I like it.. "beautiful" yes because she really is beautiful like mama-gami!

"who're calling mama-gami?... oh well I think it's cute"

"way to go Tetsu"

"Then it's decided, Akemi it is!"

"das means Kurochin's her godfather?"

"ehhhh lucky"

The gathering was a real blast, Kise kept bugging Aomine to let him hold the baby, Midorima was yelling at Murasakibara for eating the dessert he order and Takao & Kuroko were having a clam chat. Akashi sighed and lead his eyes to Kagami.

"Taiga, you're pretty quiet for someone noisy and rude, isn't of your liking this type of celebration?"

The whole time Kagami wondered why no one was freaking out, why were they that calm discussing baby names? They haven't even asked what's important, it's not common for 2 males to have a baby, why is that they looked like it was ordinary? Why is that he was the only one nervous, freaked out & confused?

Akashi sensed Kagami's discomfort.

"Taiga"

when Akashi began to speak, the boys stopped what they were doing to pay close attention to Akashi.

"I know exactly what you're thinking but we dont need to know anything, we wont ask questions until you get your answers-!"

"Kagamicchi, we're just here to support you two! If you need someone to babysit I'm your man"

"Ryota~!

"sorry!"

"Daiki, you and all here present, know how lazy you are, don't you give all the responsibility to Taiga!"

"huhhh? I'm responsible, this baka cant properly take care of her without freaking out!"

"like you're one to say, you screamed out like a little girl when she accidentally pissed at you!"

"wha~? Aominecchi, for real?

"bastard...!"

With arms crossed Midorima looked at Kagami & Aomine

"ANYWAYS... Kagami, if you ever need a doctor at anytime of the day, here's my father's contact information, I already discussed with him your situation, and bring the baby soon for a check up... I'll be present so don't hesitate!"

"wow Shin-chan, we're not gone yet and you're eager to see her again"

"hmph"

"you're not denying it Midorimacchi"

"nonsense."


	6. GoM part 2

I'm sorry it took me this long to update!

Summary:

A little insight of the GoM when at the time they got Kuroko's message & the continuation of the meeting.

—

An ordinary day, an ordinary morning, the sunshine was at its fullest covering the gray striped quilt that covered a sleeping Midorima Shintarou, he heard the annoying buzzing of his phone on top of his nightstand, he didn't want to answer the call or message, he was tired, moreover he didn't want to wake up his "best friend" Takao Kazunari, who was sticking his arms around the green-head's waist while snoring like a baby; moving to get his phone would mean to move Takao and it was too early to listen to his wimps. Midorima closed his eyes once again to try to sleep a bit more, but it was futile he was curious about that message/call he received, it wasn't that it was early in the morning to get one but out of nowhere he remembered a certain message he got weeks ago from his Aquarius ex-team mate!

"_Hello, Midorima-kun! I need a favor_"

Both of them didn't know how to deal with each other, they were incompatible, yet Midorima knew something was off for someone like Kuroko to ask "him" for a favor and not one of the other miracles not even the almighty Akashi Seijuurou!

something was off about the so call favor the blue-head asked for, he asked Midorima to help him get a private appointment with this father, who worked at Grand Hospital. with doubts he helped him and never tried to ask him what was that about, nonetheless the blue-head could sense the confusion.

"_I cant say anything right now Midorima-kun, but when I text you again you'll know_"

That was everything he said, and Midorima being Midorima could only say he wasn't interested! days passed by and he forgot about it, maybe because he was paying a lot of unnecessary attention to his team mate his head was full of him to think about anything else, or maybe because deep inside he trusted Kuroko.

Lost in his thoughts the green-head felt Takao's lips on his cheek, he opened his eyes and wanted to smack the mischievous hawk's head hard enough.

"Good Morning, Shin-chan"

"good morning? finally you're awake it's almost noon you fool! I was tired of waiting!"

"eh.. Shin-chan you didn't get up because you didn't want to wake me up? how sweet"

"d…don't be ridiculous! and move already I need to check my cellphone!"

the raven-head pout and rolled over to give the tsundere more space to sit up. the green-head took his phone and checked the messages, there it was, a message from Kuroko, he completely froze.

"Ne~ Shin-chan, what's for breakfast?… Shin..chan?"

NO NO NO that's scientifically impossible, the photo doesn't prove anything, what's going on?

—

Kuroko's message:

"Hi everyone!

"Good news! Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun have a baby together."

A photo of Kagami & Aomine arguing was attached in the message… in the photo Aomine was holding something covered in a white fabric.

"I request a high priority meeting"

—

"Shin-chan, you OK? You're face looks pale!…. Shi~n-chaan breath out, breath out!"

Now I get it…. that message back then… No, no I don't get it, I don't get it at all! it's impossible-dayo!

"SHIN-CHA~N!"

"Quiet Takao!"

"it's your fault.. what's going on, what's happening?"

"none of your concern"

"meany" Takao pout

the green head sighed, there was something about the hawk-eyed he just couldn't say no.

"Kagami and Aomine have a baby"

"ehhhhh? that's a joke right?"

Midorima still couldn't believe the text he received and was very confused, not that he'll admitted but he was a bit worried about it! He got out of the bed and put on his glasses, took his phone and got out of his room leaving Takao pouting because he was now hungry, in the hallway the green-head dialed on his phone.

—

In Kyoto, at the Akashi residence, a young master was riding his beloved white horse when a very old man wearing a black penguin suit and a silver plate on his hands approached to the fence.

"Young master, I apologize to interrupt your morning practice; You received a message from Mr. Kuroko."

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi rode directly to where the his butler was standing and reached for his cellphone that was sitting over the silver plate and proceed to read the message. the red-head grinned at the sight of the photograph

_Ooh this is interesting_

He replied to Kuroko & sent a message to the other GoM minus Aomine.

—

Akashi's message:

Urgent assembly indeed, meeting tomorrow at noon at xxxxx restaurant in Tokyo! I'll pick you up Atsushi!

Don't be late Ryota!

—

Akashi descended from the horse and walked back to his residence, on the way he ordered his butler to get the car and his jet ready, they would pick up Murasakibara in Akita before heading to Tokyo!

—

At Yosen High's dormitory a big purple boy in pajamas wondered the halls with a bag full of snacks and candies, he ate some umaibo while walking towards his room on the second floor. he could hear the vibration sounds and ring tone of some one's phone and turned his head both sides to locate such annoying device, the purple-head grunted when he recalled his own phone was placed inside the paper bag by the clerk of the convenience store, apparently Murasakibara was well known to always forget his cellphone after paying.

The tall man dig out the phone from the bottom of the bag to opened it and check it, he got a message from Kuroko. that was the reason the ring tone was different, Kuroko never sent any texts to Murasakibara, they always call each other when necessary!

The purple-head was indifferent regarding the message, he only wanted to get back to bed and slack off for the rest of the weekend, although his plans changed when he got a reply from Akashi telling him he would pick him up later that day to go to Tokyo.

He arrived to his room and when he opened the door, Himuro Tetsuya was waiting for him, actually he was cleaning his mess.

"Welcome back Atsushi!"

"ah um, I'm back! Ne, Murochin, I'm heading back to Tokyo for the rest of the weekend."

"is something wrong back home?"

"nope, Kurochin texted me and Akachin will pick me up"

"Kuroko? Taiga's team mate huh!"

"ah that's right…. Murochin, Kurochin said Minechin and Kagachin got a baby. together!"

"eh is that so… glad for… what did you say?"

"here it is, the text! and it has a photo"

All the way from the school entrance to Murasakibara's room, it could be heard the sound of his soul turning into dust, he didn't move one bit.

"are you OK Murochin?"

"how dare he soiled my baby brother?"

Himuro Tatsuya began murmuring countless of words no one but him could understand while reminiscing all those lovely smiles his dear baby brother gave him. and no one knew who long he stayed in shock, because Murasakibara went and came back from Tokyo to find the handsome man in the same sitting position he was that Saturday!

—

That very same moment Kise received the same text.

There was shock on his face, his eyes wider and he warmly smile at his cellphone and showed the attached photo to Kasamatsu.

"what?

"Kagamicchi & Aominechii"

"I can see that you idiot, but why are you showing it to me?"

"I don't know, don't you find the photo peculiar, senpai!?"

"hmm, not really, they're always fighting"

"right… haha"

He laughed yet at the same time there was a sad & painful expression in his eyes. The truth was that the yellow-head recently started to have a crush on Kagami… and moreover when he was in Teiko he admired Aomine too much a certain attraction began to bloom out, though he never thought about Aomine in a romantically way but always wanted to be close by, he was his hero.

Now that he met someone capable of winning against his all time hero, Kise Ryouta saw, felt and admired the similarities Kagami shared with the blue-head, those similarities were amazing he couldn't help but to feel attracted to the red head, moreover this attraction wasn't pure of admiration but also physically and romantically.. he wondered every time why was that he was feeling those annoying butterflies in his tummy whenever Kagami appeared before him and never felt them when he was close by the blue-head if both idiots share the same traits? it might be because Kagami was more attentive of others and he always cared about his teammates in his own way.

What he most love about the red-head was that smile of his whenever he played basketball with someone strong, not to forget the eye contact on those 1 on 1 games they usually play. Kagami's eyebrows annoyed anyone and only the yellow-head had a weird attraction to those double eyebrows. Kise found them really cute. the time when Murasakibara ripped one of them was a funny gossip every team Seirin played knew about, Kise laughed in front of his team trying to cover his anger against the purple one, he even texted him "Die Murasakibaracchi" and the purple head didn't even know nor care what was that about! Kise wanted to touch them so badly he felt envy of his tall ex-team mate!

Regarding that stupid text, Kise didn't know what to think, how to react; within his heart he prayed it was only a joke, one with very bad taste.

"Gotta be a fucking joke…"

The yellow head whispered, Kasamatsu never heard him swearing before and tried to talked to the boy!

"Kise, are you OK? your face looks awful"

"ah…umm I'm fine Kasamatsu-senpai" Kise tried to cover his concern with his "model" smile.

Kasamatsu could only watch, he knew Kise very well to know he was faking it, he knew how much he cared for both Aces.

Kise is the most annoying man on earth when it comes to Kuroko, hanging up his neck, hugging him, nagging him whenever he could; with Kagami, it was different, Kasamatsu could see that difference, the shy and nervous smile and the sparkles in his eyes when Kagami defiantly asks for one-on-one, he saw everything.

—

On Sunday morning Kise went to pick up his new itinerary at his agency & do some shopping before going to the arranged meeting, he was anxious, he didn't want to go, he didn't want to know if the baby was real but he was curious. would he ever have a chance with Kagami was all he could asked himself while walking through the crowded streets.

The time to the meeting was closer and he was nervous, he tried to calm himself, he thought of something else and that was calling his dear Kurokocchi to meet at xxx station so he could go to the meeting more relaxed and unafraid.

From the station to the restaurant, the walk was the longest Kise had ever done even when Kuroko and him were chatting, he wasn't feeling well, gladly outside the restaurant a group of girls recognized him and asked for his autograph, that was distracting him which was good for a moment until he remembered Kuroko said he would enter the restaurant before him. how would he pass by the door? how would he greet them? he was a mess inside.

He decided just to enter like he would normally do just to get over with it, he breathed in and put on his best cheerful smile, opened the door, walked in and raised his arm to greet his ex-team mate.

That moment when the yellow-head saw those red hairs and those blue eyes, he felt his world was falling apart, she was Kagami and Aomine and no one could deny it.. he prayed so hard and it was in vain, he felt his heart break in million pieces, he swallowed hard and bite his lip to prevent any tear from coming out. All he could do is make a fool of himself and acted, even joking about marrying the baby.

Kise forgot about the whole "scientifically impossible" matter, all he could care was that she was the very image of the red-head and how disturbed Kagami looked.

—

"so, that's it I'll be waiting for you at my father's clinic on Wednesday" the green-head told Kagami!

"oh by the way, now that a name for the baby was decided don't forget to bring the family registration on Monday to the city hall!"

"more importantly, isn't the baby's time to eat?" kagami retorted staring at Aomine.

"dude dunno why you get all upset about you being the "mommy" when clearly I'm doing most of the work here"

Aomine handled the baby to Kagami to reached for the big black bag and prepare the bottle, he asked one of the waitresses for warm water while the rest of the guys stared attentively to the unknown actions both of them did. the blue-head finished preparing and tried to handed over the bottler to Kagami; Kise, Kuroko & Takao offered themselves to feed little Akemi; there was a 4th voice within the offering and everyone including Murasakibara whom was pretty busy with a shortcake turn to see the person behind that voice. that's right, Akashi Seijuujou offered himself to feed a baby! all of them were blown away!

"you want to feed her?"

"what is wrong with that Shintarou? I have soft spot for cute things too I'm human after all"

Kagami aggressively refused the offer and proceed to guard the baby with all his might but, Kuroko talked him over on how there wasn't a way for Akashi to harm a baby.

"Just se…search for his scissors first"

"OH MY… Taiga, that was a one time incident, it's not like I have a weird obsession with scissors and to your information those scissors belonged to Shintarou!"

"we know that Akashi-kun"

"so… stop wasting time & give me the cub already"

"Kagami…" Aomine said with his bored voice

"I'm watching you Akashi!"

Akashi Seijuurou looked like a total different person while feeding the baby, the waitresses and the female costumers were looking at the group for some time now but at this moment each and everyone of them had those "I'll have your babies anytime" eyes. There are babies who doesn't like strangers near them nor being hold by them, apparently little Akemi really enjoyed being spoiled by many people!

Kise mentioned he needed to work that evening, he had photo session. He got up from his seat and said good bye to everyone, Kagami also said it was time for them to go home, he was tired and the baby needed a proper bed to sleep because apparently sleeping on her father's chest wasn't that comfortable. Akashi offered to drive them home which Aomine accept. everyone said their good byes to the baby girl even the tsundere green head.

Even when the car was big enough Kagami was uncomfortable, he was sitting between Akashi and Murasakibara, while Aomine sat in the front of them.

Murasakibara was making funny faces to baby while she stared and smiled at him, the purple-head tried to feed her some umaibo but was stopped by Kagami telling him she couldn't eat that. the red-head thought the tall man wasn't interested in the baby, earlier at the restaurant he only got close to smell her like some kind of dog. the purple-head lower his head while holding one of her little soft hands leading it to his lips; Aomine, Kagami & Akashi thought he was going to kiss it but, oh that was a mistake, he took the hand inside his mouth. it seemed like Aomine was in the zone or something because he reacted as fast as speed of light and throw the bag he was holding directly to Murasakibara's head.

"wha- the hell you're doing bastard"

"auchhhhhh, that hurts Mine-chin"

Kagami pushed the tall man's head away from the baby.

"why did you do that?" Kagami asked hissing at the tall man!

"she smells of vanilla like Kurochin so I though she tastes delicious too"

"fufufu, I wonder when you tasted Tetsuya"

"huhhhhhhh? stop saying bullshit Akashi"

"….it was on our second year-"

"I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know…"

"after school we went to Maji and when we were walking home, I licked Kurochin's cheek. Kurochin punched me in the stomach and didn't talk to me for a week"

"you deserved that."

The trip turned from a very uncomfortable into a pleasant one, laughing & making fun of Murasakibara. arriving at the apartment complex Aomine asked Kagami to go ahead of him, the red-head looked back and nodded. Aomine was leaning against the car with crossed arms and stared at Akashi with a very intense look on his eyes.

"I need a favor."

—

At the apartment, Kagami laid down beside the baby, it's been just one day and he was tired like never before, he needed to sleep, he needed a break. whenever he meet those generation of miracles he ends up more exhausted as if he ran miles over sand. He never expected those guys to be that calm, he thought they would bombarded them with questions Aomine nor him could be able to answer. Apart from Murasakibara who tried to "eat" little Akemi, they were "nice", specially Akashi, after a certain incident at the winter cup where he almost lose an eye, he even was more surprise at the kindly offer to drive them back home.

In the end the red-head forgot to ask Murasakibara about his brother, he has been the only one thus far who hasn't contact him yet, he could call him and tried to explained the current situation but somehow he was more nervous of telling Tatsuya than his own parents, which that was another issue he had to deal with very soon.

_new things to deal with…. deal with..._

"fuck… -school.. We have school tomorrow.."

Kagami covered his eyes with his right hand, sighed and breath in worry; how would anything could work, what about the Akemi, who's gonna stay with her? is he going to stay home? what about practice? the red-head couldn't help but keep thinking in circles until his line of thought was interrupted by a call.

*ring ring"

"yes?"

"oh Kagami, this is god.."

"what you want now?"

"don't be like that, I'm calling because I have great news…"

"yeah?" Kagami deadpanned replied.

"You don't have to go to school this week, I made some arrangements for both of you to stay home for a week, that way you can get use to the idea of parenthood plus looks like Aomine… oh um.. yeah.. you're staying home, this is everything I needed to update OK, so bye bye!"

"hey wait…..tch that idiotic selfish god, couldn't let me say anything once again.. and what was that about Aomine?. oh well I'm kinda glad I don't have to go to school tomorrow, I'm tired."

Kagami slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"oi….."

Kagami could hear a voice in the distance

"oi Kagami"

the red-head mumble all kinds of nonsense in his sleep and waved his arm, rolled to his stomach and went and kept sleeping. after what seemed like seconds has passed he felt warm fingers touching his hair and a soothing voice calling his name.

"-iga…"

Kagami opened his eyes in shock to looked up to see Aomine standing besides the door holding the baby in his arms.

"Jeez man, I tried waking you up for a while now"

"What you're talking about?… You were just here a few moments ago!"

"Huh? That was 3 hours ago you dumb-ass.. get up, I made dinner.. Won't taste good as yours though"

*yawns*

"Coming, coming….. -wait what? You can cook?"

"Simple dishes, tch stop talking and get moving,"

"yeah yeah"

—

While the baby was sleeping on the couch, Kagami & Aomine were eating the food the blue-head cooked, Kagami was surprised he was able to make something, he'd always thought Aomine was "useless", waking up and seeing food on his table, the baby fed and cleaned and moreover the kitchen not so dirty as he imagine it would be, the red-head was amazed!

"what?"

"uhm, nothing.."

"I hate when Satsuki prepares my lunch, I had to learn.."

"-and why would she cook for you? Not like you're her guy, isn't it?"

"hahhh? eww, what that hell... she's like an annoying sister... she's stubborn & my mom sometimes works in the morning and don't have time, although Ryou is the one who makes my lunch now."

"hmmm"

"Kagami..."

The mood suddenly turned serious.

"-we need to talk"

The red-head looked upwards facing the tan boy, what was that now? Was he feeling insecure out of the blue? People usually don't like when someone mentions that, it was natural to feel insecure right?

"We need to move out to a bigger place..."

"what?"


	7. New home, New troubles part1

A new home comes with unnecessary troubles

Aomine & Kagami moved to a new place

* * *

A 5 minute walk from the nearest station & 15 minute walk to Seirin high; a peaceful and friendly neighborhood with a beautiful park near a food market & a flower shop. A 4 story building integrated with private security, a 2 bedroom, kitchen, living room and one bathroom apartment on the 3rd floor was undeniably a dream home to young newly weds but, not for Kagami Taiga or Aomine Daiki, this new home is just a place for 2 rivals to spend time together with their 2 month old daughter, nothing less nor nothing more or so the red-head thought.

Moving was a hassle, packing and moving boxes while the baby cried surely was a hassle. Kuroko was nice enough to help Kagami, that was because someone was lazing around.

"Hey asshole, don't slack off and help"

"Dun wanna! by the way Kagami, I'm hungry"

Kagami grunt and almost threw that lamp he had on his hand directly to Aomine's head.

"Can't you see I'm busy here, you cook something or starve"

"Tch..."

The blue head hoop up out of the couch, took his baby in his arms and the newly baby sling present from the Akashi enterprise.

"Where you're going?"

"Buy food"

"If you're taking her, take the stroller (another present from Akashi)"

"Nah too much trouble"

"Isn't that just a blanket? How are you going to carry the food if you're carrying her?"

Aomine sighed "Bakagami... With this thing you can carry the baby!"

"How?" Kagami furrowed his brows

"kagami-kun, you wrap the fleece around your torso and you put the baby between the fabric and your chest"

"ohh.. that's amazing, but.. aren't you embarrassed?

the blue-head glared at the red-head and turn his back to Kagami and left.

Kagami packed his clothes and some of the kitchen utensils he liked the most; his current home was his parent's and just couldn't take with him some of the furniture other than his bedroom's; For some time Kagami was thinking that moving to somewhere else was unnecessary but according to Aomine he just couldn't keep sleeping on the couch.

it was the last night on Kagami's apartment and Aomine went home to pick up clothes, he said he didn't need that much luggage and would come back soon. 8 pm, dinner already on the table, little Akemi on Kagami's arms after drinking her milk and Kagami kept staring at the clock above the fridge. hours passed by, exhausted, the red head wrapped and storage the food in the fridge, wrote a note and left it near the entrance and went to sleep.

The next morning, the red-head woke up very early and on his way to the living room he grunt.

"hey Ahomine, wake up, the moving company will arri..."

Kagami stop before the couch and no one was sleeping there. Aomine Daiki didn't come home.

Only with necessary baby items & the stroller, Kagami headed to his new home. all morning he wondered why Aomine didn't call him or messaged him, not that he was worried but didn't he say he was only picking up some clothes, why was he taking too long? Wondering around the new neighborhood, the red head discovered a daycare center very near Seirin, he stopped by and asked for information.

*ring, ring* Kagami's cellphone rang with a familiar tone, it was Kuroko.

"Good Morning, Kagami-kun!"

"morning"

"I'll arrive at noon to help you unpacking.."

suddenly Kuroko was interrupted by Kagami

"ha.. has ahomine contact you?"

"mm no, why Kagami-kun?"

"uhm no it's nothing"

"Coach said the team is going to help after school too, all of them wants to meet Akemi-san"

"oh ok"

Kagami arrived at the new apartment, all the boxes and furniture were placed in the living room, there was no sign of Aomine, he thought that maybe he was there waiting for them but, he wasn't there. Kagami was getting anxious.

The red-head looking at his new home, he recalled what happened 4 days earlier, while eating the dinner Aomine cooked, the blue-head told him they needed to talk.

"We need to move to a bigger place"

"what?"

"I can't sleep on your couch, too short"

"there's no need for you to live here"

"not this again, I've told you before I ain't leaving her"

"cant you just go home?"

"like you could handle everything"

"I could, you know"

"No"

"Yes I could ahomine "

"No you couldn't bakagami"

"yeah yeah! wait... but how.. will we.."

"I got my ways" Aomine promptly interrupted & mischievously smirked

"-and so we're moving in a few days"

"hmmm" Kagami stared in astonishment!

"the day before we move, I gotta go home for some stuff"

"wait.. what you're going to tell your folks?"

"hmm that I got hooked up with a red-head beauty or something along those lines"

"that's stupid"

"maybe"

When Kagami was moving his clothes boxes he heard the ring-bell, he stopped unpacking and headed to the intercom, in it he saw Riko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki & Kuroko, he opened the door to the building, after a minute they knocked up the apartment's door, the red-head heartily welcomed part of his team; they brought presents for the baby!

"Ohh Coach, everyone, welcome!"

"hello Kagami-kun"

"oh Kagami, you got a pretty fancy apartment" Hyuuga said while making his way inside.

"eh? really? I didn't chose it tho"

"now now, Kagami, before anything present us the baby"

Kagami nodded

"kyaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Riko screamed

"coach, out of character" Hyuuga said in a mocking way it pissed Riko of.

"she's cute" Kiyoshi & Izuki commented!

"didn't I tell you" Kuroko replied

"we had our doubts, we're talking about Kagami & Aomine, they are not cute, no way they could have such a cute baby"

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-senpai, you're wrong, Kagami-kun & Aomine-kun are very cute."

"again with that, Kuroko you should check up your eyesight"

After making fuss about the baby, everyone helped Kagami unpacking, there wasn't that many boxes, they finished fast. as a thank you he offered to cook dinner. In the kitchen while the red-head chopped some vegetables, Kuroko appeared besides him, spooking him like he always did.

"Kagami-kun, where's Aomine-kun?"

Kagami twitched an eyebrow and expressionless answered.

"he went home to pick up his stuff"

Kuroko, seeing the expression, didn't asked any further. it was visible Kagami was irritated. Dinner was delicious and everyone went home.

In that unknown apartment Kagami was all alone with a 2 month old baby whom didn't stop crying, she was properly fed and cleaned, there was no fever, it was just a baby who missed being held by strong and warm arms and the arms who were holding her weren't enough. Kagami was desperate, it was the longest night he ever had.

"Good Morning, Kagami-san; looks like Akemi-chan didn't let you sleep again." A brown-haired woman greeted Kagami with a warm smile on her face.

"Morning, Asako-san, yeah it cant be help! I'll pick her up at 4pm"

Kagami left the baby at the daycare center and headed to school, in the way he came upon Kuroko and walked together.

"Good Morning Kagami-kun.. you look awful"

"SHUT UP!"

"still crying all night?"

"uhm yeah... I don't know what's wrong, even took her to Midorima's and she's healthy"

Kuroko with his book on his face, he looked up and gave Kagami a glance.

"Aomine-kun is not helping you at night?"

Kagami froze at the mention of his rival's name and his expression changed from exhausted to anger.

"No, that fucker hasn't come home since that day."

Kuroko stopped walking, furrowed his brows and stared at the ground.

"You're telling me that for 2 weeks, you haven't seen Aomine-kun?"

The second day at his new home Kagami was thinking that something might happened at his parent's house, not even a message Kagami received, he hesitated whether to call Momoi or not, he waited again with dinner at the table, for the third night he didn't come home, and never did.

"We need to call him" Kuroko moved his hand to reach for his cellphone.

"I already did, he's not answering"

"How about Momoi-san?"

Kagami kept quiet, something indeed was wrong, why didn't Kuroko notice before? It was a bit odd that Kagami wasn't pestering him about how useless Aomine was but he didn't suspected something like this was happening. Kuroko was worried and shaking, without any more thoughts, dialed Momoi's number. She didnt picked up. After school Kuroko asked Coach for Touou's Captain number.

"Imayoshi-san?"

"yes, who is this?"

"Seirin's #11, Kuroko Tetsuya"

"oh, this is surprising, what can I do for you?

"Is Aomine-kun at practice right now? Can I talk to him?"

"Aomine? Mmm no he's absent, he's been for about 3 weeks"

There was no response from Kuroko.

"uhmm is there something else?"

"Momoi-san... can I talk to Momoi-san?"

"She's absent too, one day 2 weeks ago she called and informed she had some issues and would be absent"

"Thank you very much for you time Imayoshi-san!" Kuroko hang up!

_What's going on, this shouldn't be happening._

Lost in thoughts, Kuroko dragged Kagami to Aomine's home.


End file.
